When Dreams End
by TheSecretUchiha
Summary: Oneshot with potential sequel. We all know that Seymour was extremely cunning and had many plans going through his head. Just when they think they've figured out his plan at Yuna's wedding, he reveals his true intentions. SeymourxTidus OOC


This, similarly to 'A Ninja And His Dragon' has been lying around on my computer for a long time and now I've finally decided to finish it.

I don't think this idea has been used before so I hope I'm being original here, I know I was when the first half of this was written!

Remember to let me know what you think!

Warning! This is YAOI!!! Don't like, don't read. Show yaoi/slash writers the same respect we show het writers when we don't diss your pairings!!!

For those of you who DO like Yaoi, this story will contain what I suppose would classify as OOC Seymour and Tidus. However tbh, they're not. This is the way they were _meant_ to be!!!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Final Fantasy! Otherwise it would have gone something like this...

* * *

When Dreams End

They had arrived too late and he hated it. He hated it so much! The smug smirk on the half-guado's face! Being made to watch the ceremony! And as much as he wanted to scream, to tear that insufferable smirk of his face, he couldn't. they were helpless with the guns pointed at their necks. Useless to Yuna.

Tidus struggled not to look away as the older Maester finished speaking, forcing Yuna to release her staff – letting it falling to the ground just feet from him – and allowing the guado-halfling to continue. He kept his glare steady as the Maester bent his neck and back slightly, ducking down to the height of Yuna in order to authenticate their marriage. In his hatred of the guado he ignored the widening of his smirk, thinking it to be nothing more than a smirk of victory – which it was, just not the victory he had assumed. However when the guado paused an inch from Yuna's lips and said, in a voice full of confidence and mirth, "stop" Tidus had to grind his teeth and clench his fists to prevent himself from lunging up the steps at the guado. Others apparently got the same impression as he felt a hand on either shoulder to hold him in place should he attempt anything… rash. They tightened further when the guado straightened again and turned to face them – no, not them, him. The guado looked straight down into his eyes, full of that goddamn superiority he held himself with, and rested an arm on Yuna's shoulder, turning her to face down at them as well.

"It's such a pleasure to have you all here at my wedding day," the young Maester began whilst the other Maesters of Yevon cast confused glances to each other – obviously this was not in the plan they had been informed of. "It's so lovely to see you all here, trying to save Summoner Yuna from an _unwanted_ marriage!" he said humorously, mocking them for their powerlessness to stop him. Yuna shifted uncomfortably beside him, causing Tidus, in turn, to shift restlessly and the guado's eyes to narrow slightly, however not in distaste, in glee, or perhaps victory. He could tell the brash blitzballer was waiting for any chance to save his damsel in distress, and he, Seymour Guado, would be more than happy to offer him that chance.

"What if I gave you a way for Lady Yuna to walk away free, unbound to anyone?"

Tidus started forwards at his words, ready to accept willingly, without any thought but Auron beat him to words.

"And what would you be wanting in return?" he asked, trying to keep a civil tongue to the negotiations.

Now the mirth in Seymour's eyes was obvious to anyone, even the rather oblivious Wakka and his smirk grew almost too large for his face, "An exchange. I give you Lady Yuna and in return you give me the young one."

Several of their faces darkened at that, others blissfully unaware of what he was wanting.

"We're not giving you Rikku!!!" Wakka announced, leaping in front of the rather startled Al Bhed.

A sneer crossed Seymour's face, "I don't want the Al Bhed girl. I want the one brought by Sin!"

Wakka mouthed words silently, turning to look at the only possible option in shock, only to find the boy looking down, having understood what Seymour wanted straight away – the smirks and glances he'd received from the guado all falling into place in his mind. His bangs covered his eyes and his fists shook as Wakka continued to gape and the others to watch him silently, until together they all go to protest and refuse… a second too late.

"I accept."

Tidus spoke before the rest could manage to vocalise their thoughts and took a step forwards as their mouths fell closed again.

"No!!! Tidus don't!!!"

He continued, taking another step despite Yuna's protests and began to climb the stairs, his eyes still shielded from sight to all.

After what seemed like a lifetime to all watching he reached the top of the stairs, halting finally in front of the Maester, still refusing to look up.

The Maester, his prize now finally in front of him, allowed his smirk to disappear. The hand on Yuna's shoulder gave her a firm push forwards, forcing her to walk down the stairs to her group of guardians minus one. As soon as the hand left her shoulder it attached to Tidus' forearm, leading him gently to stand opposite him where Yuna had once stood, only seconds before. Slowly his lips turned upwards again, this time however into a soft smile, not at all reminiscent of the cruel Maester, but of someone who was being reunited with a long lost love. One hand slowly lifted from his shoulder, reaching out to gently grasp the boy's chin and raise it, forcing the watery eyes to look into his before bending and placing a gentle, tender kiss on his soft, red lips.

The bells finally rang but the rest was silent, no one had expected the ceremony to turn out as such and thus many of the followers of Yevon weren't sure what to do. Luckily the Guado was still in control of his surroundings so, pulling the blonde to his chest so that they both faced down to the small group he spoke again.

"Four squads will escort you to Bevelle temple then take you right to the base of Mt. Gagazet before turning back. Continue your pilgrimage as planned Lady Yuna and none will disturb you."

Then he turned, dismissing the group, the other Maesters and anyone else present as he led his spouse into the halls of Bevelle.

* * *

Tears burnt from his eyes. Humiliation, hurt, anger. He was in absolute despair as the youngest Maester to Yevon pulled away from him before encompassing him tightly against his chest. He couldn't look at them, couldn't force himself to see the disgust most likely evident on their faces at that moment. He had willingly given himself up to the enemy. No fight, no protests. He had stood there and allowed himself to be claimed by their enemy. No thoughts of how he had saved Yuna from the same fate entered his head, only self-disgust at the thought of what had just happened.

He hardly noticed as he was released from the tight embrace and a hand led his own away from the scene and down lavish hallways and passed ornate rooms. Only when the light began to diminish did he begin to pay attention, looking up to find himself in a dark passage, lit by torches but still as extravagantly decorated. Just as he was about to fight against the – surprisingly gentle – grip on his hand, the one leading him threw a door open and pulled him softly into the room. Immediately he paled. He had assumed he had known what he was getting into but only now did he consider the fact that Seymour would want… that. His eyes ignored the rest of the room, staying transfixed on the bed he was being pulled towards. He shook himself from his alarm a little too late as the man leading him sat smoothly on the bed, pulling him to sit next to him, causing him to flop ungracefully onto the silken covers.

He suddenly felt extremely small, sitting beside the large guado who was staring intently down at him. The gaze held so much, so many different emotions that Tidus couldn't distinguish one from another and quickly turned to face away only to have his head gently tilted back into his gaze.

"Beautiful…" the word was barely a whisper yet in the silence of the room Tidus would have been hard-pressed _not_ to hear it. With his chin yet again in Seymour's tender grasp he could only shift slightly in discomfort. However Seymour snapped from his reverie, standing suddenly and strode across the room with a natural grace unexpected from such a large man. He disappeared into a side room and Tidus, too hesitant to leave in fear of Seymour catching and punishing him or getting lost in the many corridors, each mimicking the design of the last, remained seated stiffly on the bed where he had been left.

The moments turned into minutes, which proceeded to tick by slowly as Tidus' eyes began to droop, yet he refused to submit for fear of what would happen to him if he did. His life was now in Seymour's hands completely, and he feared what the guado would do to him.

* * *

After breaking from his thoughts he quickly left the room to his private bathroom and shook himself, "What were you thinking saying that aloud? The boy's terrified of you as it is! Don't say anything like that again until he's gotten used to you and can be comfortable around you!"

Continuing to curse himself mentally – rather unbefitting of a Guado Maester – he stripped himself down and stepped into the shower, letting the steady beating of water against his skin wash away his concerns. He showered longer than usual, hoping to prolong his time before he had to go back to his cold ways around the young blitzball star before trying to break him in slowly.

Eventually however he was forced to leave the comfort of the hot water and steam to face the problems he had created. How on Spira was he going to manage to convince the boy that he didn't want to harm him after what he'd just pulled with Lady Yuna?

After dressing deliberately slowly from the closet in the bathroom holding sleeping robes and such he exited to find his consort sitting where he had left him over an hour ago, his eyes lulling closed before snapping open again and repeating the process. Stepping further into the room the ocean blue eyes snapped to him, watching his movements as he stepped closer like a prey would a predator it has no way of escaping from. When he stood right in front of the boy he became aware of the shaking: whether it was from nerves, cold or exhaustion he couldn't figure out. After several tense moments of silence he dropped the robes into the boys lap, "Go change into these."

The boy didn't refuse as he had expected, though he was probably still in some sort of denial he thought, as the boy walked mechanically into the room he had just returned from.

Several minutes later the door opened again and he could barely contain a grin as the boy shuffled out with the robe he had given him on. He would have to get the boy some new clothes, he thought, as his own made the boy appear even smaller than he was. 'Though maybe I could leave that a few days first' he thought when the shoulder of the robe slipped to display a tanned, silken shoulder before being hoisted back up and clutched in place by the boy who stood waiting for instructions in the doorway. From his position on the bed Seymour had to wonder if his confidence was just a mask the boy wore to cover any insecurities he had before realising that, even he, in situations like the one the boy was in, would be thrown into insecurity and confusion.

Beckoning the blonde over with a finger he slid to the side on the bed to allow him more space, though certainly not as much as possible. He hesitated a moment by the bed before crawling in and lying tensely at Seymour's side.

"Tidus," he looked up into the guado's face at the whisper of his name whilst shivering at the tone it was said in – sensuous and deep. "Each day you're going to tell me something new about yourself" he ordered to the boy beside him, waiting for a nod before continuing. "Today I want to know your favourite colour."

Tidus looked up at him, slightly surprised before murmuring, "blue."

"Hm?" Seymour asked, wanting further detail, "What sort of blue?"

Tidus looked down again, away from his eyes. He knew what blue was his favourite. 'Like Yuna's left eye,' he thought to himself and went to say only to find the words stolen from him, replaced with words he tried to deny.

"Like your hair."

Seymour smiled in return, 'So much for going back to my cruel ways with him…'

"Mine's blue like your eyes."

The boy glanced up quickly before averting his eyes and rolling over to face the other way, indirectly bringing himself closer to Seymour's chest in the process.

Seymour just smiled at the action, before casting sleep on his spouse's body silently, to ensure he would sleep long and fitfully, and then allowing himself to fall into a deep slumber by his new lover's side.

* * *

Tidus woke suddenly as the whole room jolted. Opening his eyes after several attempts he realised he was somewhere different than where he'd fallen asleep, though still in the same company.

Opposite him Seymour smiles at the glare cast his way, watching silently as the boy pulls himself up, the soft blanket falling from around his shoulders to his hips.

"Where are we?"

"We've just entered the Thunder Plains. In another hour we'll be back in Guadosalam."

Pulling the blanket with him Tidus shifts in his seat to look out the window, ignoring Seymour now he knows where they are.

Put off slightly at being ignored by the younger man, Seymour continues to speak, "Don't worry about the lightning, our carriage has a nul-thunder barrier set up by me to ensure our safety."

Tidus continues to ignore him, watching with glazed eyes as the scenery passes the carriage window.

"Are you worried about your friends?" Seymour asks, trying to get a response from the young hero and being rewarded with a hostile glare. Brushing the glare off Seymour continues, "They're all alright. Lady Yuna received Bahamut from Bevelle Temple and they will reach Mt. Gagazet soon."

"No they won't! They'll come back and rescue me from _you_!"

Seymour goes silent at his declaration before smiling sadly at the boy, "I'm afraid they won't be _rescuing_ you," he holds a sphere out for Tidus to see. Inside the sphere is a miniature map of Spira with two dots, one flashing red, the other yellow. "As you can see the two dots are moving further apart from each other, the red dot is Lady Yuna's group and they are approaching Mt. Gagazet as we speak."

Seymour pulls the sphere back before looking back at the boy to see a sadness in his eyes before a stubborn denial, "They'll come."

* * *

At the base of Mt. Gagazet the remaining group rested, having been pushed since leaving Bevelle Temple with no breaks.

"We need to go back for Tidus!" Rikku declares as soon as the group of soldiers from Bevelle had disappeared back into the open plain of the calm lands. She looked anxiously into each person's face only for each person to awkwardly turn to look away from her.

"Rikku, we can't make that big a side track when we're this close to Zanarkand, it would be pointless. We should finish the pilgrimage first and then whoever's… left can go back and save him," Lulu reasoned with her.

"What!?! How can you say that!?! Who knows what could happen to him before we get back to Guadosalam!!! He might not even be in Guadosalam anymore once Yunie's pilgrimage is done!!!"

"Lulu speak truth. Pilgrimage come first," Kimahri states in his deep growl.

Rikku looks despairingly round the rest of the group who once again can't look at her before finishing on Yuna, "Yunie???"

"I… once I've completed my pilgrimage you will have more weight to your name to argue against Seymour. Lulu's right Rikku, first we defeat Sin."

Rikku gapes at her silently before glaring, "Fine. But I do not agree with this! After what he just did for you!"

Yuna looks away shamefully before turning and beginning the hike up the large mountain, home of the Ronso.

* * *

Several hours later… in Guadosalam.

Seymour stood and grasped Tidus' hand as the carriage stops and the door is opened for them by a guado. Allowing himself to be guided, Tidus refused to look up into the eyes of the surrounding guado as they welcomed their lord back from his visit to Bevelle, whilst questioning eyes fell on him.

He was pulled gently through the crowds before halting in front of Seymour's manor where he turned them both to face the crowds, "I am pleased to be back again my guado but I think more important that me at the moment is my consort, Tidus. I'm sure you'll all make him feel welcome as he adjusts to life in Guadosalam."

Without waiting for a reply from the crowds Seymour led him inside the house and through the room in which he had seen Zanarkand as he had known it shown as a hologram. He stumbles slight as Seymour pulls him up the steps at the end of the room and flicks a switch which opens the bare wall to a secret corridor. Again Seymour guides him gently down the corridors, these ones much easier to remember as they are much less extensive than those in Bevelle, and opens a door just a minute away from the entrance to the tunnels. "This is my real room, the one outside of the tunnels is just used for appearances for when I have guests. None apart from Tromell and myself know of the location of this room. If there is anything you need then just ask and I'll make sure you have it. Feel free to explore the entirety of Guadosalam but if you try to step further than the boundaries you will be escorted back to me and I'll have to limit your privileges until I think you've learnt not to try and escape. For now though I have much work to get through and I don't think paper work will interest you much. I would advice you explore the tunnels so you know where everything is in relation to our room."

Tidus doesn't respond except from a shiver at the term 'our room' and leaves the room without a word.

Entering the first room he comes across he finds a sphere library and, after browsing the shelves quickly, he becomes bored of it and leaves to try another room.

The rest of the rooms he takes slowly, trying to lengthen the time he had before having nothing else to do other than return to _that_ room. Even as he was putting a brave face on today he was still terrified of what Seymour would want. Just because he hadn't shown his true colours yet didn't mean he wouldn't soon. Tidus wouldn't be caught off guard.

* * *

A week later Seymour – normally a patient person – was close to tearing his hair out in frustration. He had given the boy anything he needed and not asked anything in return, nor taken advantage of his helplessness or even punish him other than expressing his disappointment the five times Tidus had tried to escape Guadosalam only to be escorted back like he had said. But the son of Jecht was still fighting him. Thus when he silently entered the room again after a day of avoiding his mansion like the plague, Seymour was waiting for him, his chair turned to face the door.

"Come here Tidus," his tone was soft, but firm, leaving no room to argue forcing the boy to slowly step closer to him until he stood right before him, looking away from Seymour's steady blue gaze.

With a swift movement that Tidus was too slow to notice, he was pulled down into the Maester's lap and enveloped in a firm grasp as the pale chin of the guado rested on his shoulder.

"Why won't you give me a chance? I've been nothing but good to you since our wedding but you're still refuting me at every turn. Please, Tidus, give me one chance, if I don't make you happy then you can ignore me all you want but give me a chance before you condemn me!"

Tidus remains silent in his lap for several moments before nodding slightly in defeat.

A slight kiss on the cheek and the shifting of the body under him is the only warning he receives before being lifted gently and placed in the bed as Seymour settles beside him, for once an arm over his body where he had refrained from touching him before whilst they slept.

And for some reason, it felt… right.

* * *

The next few days Tidus had to struggle to find anything wrong with his treatment. Seymour lavished him with attention, taking him out to dinner in a cosy restaurant on the outskirts of Guadosalam, summoning entertainers from across Spira to play, act or humour him. In the day he would often snuggle in the sphere library he had dismissed on his first visit and hold him close as they watched a film, most usually revolving around blitzball in some way. Another day they went on a trip to macalania forest where Seymour laid out a picnic (talk about being a hopeless romantic) by the lake in Macalania, thankfully not the same one Yuna and he… but overall Tidus could say he was beginning to doubt on the suitability of his hatred of the guado. He had been forced into this marriage, true, but Seymour was doing all he could to make him happy. So much so he was beginning to wonder if what Seymour had been saying since the start was true… that he actually… loved him.

He hadn't been punished once since his ensnarement, even when he acted against Seymour to escape, and now, thinking of Seymour's expressed disappointment made him feel slightly bad.

And these feelings kept growing within the young blitz star. He wanted to deny it, say it was all an act, but it had gone on far too long for that to be true. It was two weeks since they had come to Guadosalam now and Seymour was either a brilliant actor – which he didn't doubt – or he truly did only want the best for him – which he was starting to believe as well.

So, as Seymour led him back to their room that night he demanded of himself that he get the answers to his questions. He allowed Seymour to enter the room first, receiving a suspicious glance in return before he snapped the door closed behind him and leaned against it, wearier than he remembered being. Seymour stood patiently several feet in front of him, waiting for his questions. Finally Tidus looked up from the ground, glancing at Seymour from between his bangs, "Why?"

Seymour sighed and ran a hand swiftly through his hair and turning to face away from him.

"That day… in Luca, you stood there and watched us Maesters, who had controlled Spira so easily for many years, with an arrogance that intrigued me. I was captivated by you in that moment, when our eyes locked with each other. Then you turned and walked away with the Aurochs and I knew I would have to use every modicum of cunning I possessed to make you mine – there was no way you would accept this without much convincing so I decided to set everything up so you had no choice but to spend your time with me and see this side of me. When I saw you playing blitzball in the final, you were nothing less than perfection, and I was angered when the crowd called for someone else, you were more than they deserved. And I realised I didn't only want you as a possession, I wanted you as a lover, someone who was a constant in my life, to be with me forever. And this was the only way I could reach that goal."

He spoke so passionately. His voice so expressive and his final sentence filled with such self-hatred and sorrow that Tidus could not stop himself from moving to the guado, taking the hand that clutched painfully, the nails drawing blood from the palms, from his side and unclenching the fist before placing his lips tenderly to the crescent-shaped wounds. His eyes met with the guado's, both filled with tenderness and care, before he looked back to the hand he held, folding it gently back together.

"I am coming to love you." He admitted softly, closing his eyes softly.

Seymour's hand once again wrapped gently around the blitzer's, pulling him lightly to their bed and sitting them both down at the side.

"I would not spoil this moment but I cannot help myself when I would ask for a kiss. I have not tried since our wedding day…" (1)

Tidus cringed slightly at the latter part of his sentence, closing his eyes as the tears of frustration welled up. "I'll allow you," he whispered in return.

With a graceful ease, Seymour once more tilted his head to face him, lowering his own to meet the guardian's halfway.

"Next time we kiss you shall be happy," he promised, before claiming his lips in a tender kiss.

With caution, Seymour began moving his lips against Tidus', pleased when the guardian mimicked his movements after several seconds hesitation.

Seeing how far he could take it, Seymour grasped his spouse's lower lip between his teeth gently before releasing and running his tongue over the slightly swollen lip in askance.

His mouth opened as cautious arms wrapped around the Guado's shoulders who, in reply, placed his arms around the blonde's waist before leaning back, pulling his spouse back onto the bed to lie on his chest. However with that movement Tidus stilled, tensing in Seymour's arms.

Pulling his lips back from the younger males, Seymour sighed before rolling sideways to lay them on their sides, facing each other.

"I went to far. I apologize."

Tidus bent his head closer to his chest, "It's fine."

With another sigh Seymour stood and walked to the bathroom to carry out his nightly practice.

Laying in bed, Seymour listened to Tidus close off the water and head to their bed, flicking off the bathroom light and blanketing the rooms in darkness.

The other side of the bed dipped as his blonde joined him and for several seconds there was silence.

And then several shuffles occurred, and Seymour's eyes widened in shock as the blonde cuddled to his side, placing his head on his bicep.

With a smile, Seymour rolled onto his side, carefully cradling his spouse to his chest.

* * *

When he woke next morning, Tidus could not help the smile that graced his face when he saw the Guado maester lying asleep next to him, a gentle breeze brushing across his face with each exhale from the blue haired lord.

He reached out a hand and pushed the long bangs from his face, going to pull back only to have his hand softly taken and his whole body pulled towards the other.

A pair of soft lips gently caressed his own and he felt himself fall into it, closing his eyes.

Neither of them needed to speak for they both knew the truth: Seymour had kept his promise. Tidus was happy when they kissed.

* * *

That day Tromell was confused. His Lord, Seymour had come to him to request nail clippers and a file. Upon the request he had set out to find some, keeping his confusion to himself. However, having presented them to Seymour, receiving a gracious smile in return, he could not help wonder why he would request these. A guado's nails grow to a set length and then do not grow further. Cutting them is seen as pointless as, within a week they would be back at the original length – guado's nails grow quickly. If he had not happened to stroll past his master's room that night, he might never have put the pieces together. (2)

* * *

Tidus woke yet again with a smile on his face. His eyes fluttered open to meet icy blue eyes, staring into his own.

"Morning" Seymour whispered, simply receiving a smile in return. Shuffling closer to him, Tidus gasped as pain shot up his spine from his ass.

"Ow!" he whispered back, placing his head against Seymour's chest as a hand slid from his thigh to the source of his pain.

He smiled graciously as a green glow emitted from the guado's hand and the pain subsided. He snuggled deeper into the guado's chest as the hand moved further up to wrap around him, holding him close.

* * *

It was an unfortunately thing for Seymour that he could not spend all his days lavishing attention on Tidus but, having spent two weeks idly, he could no longer postpone the incessant meetings with rambling Yevonites and half-baked summoners.

It was during one of these meetings that he was paused mid-speech, by the sounds of the Hymn of the Fayth filling the air. He stood, making his way outside to find the guado joining in, many raising their heads and often their arms skyward. Tidus barrelled towards him, flying into his arms before dragging him down the steps from his mansion.

"Sing with me!" he demanded before joining in, not waiting for Seymour to join also.

For nearly a quarter of an hour they sang, until suddenly it was only their voices filling the air and one by one they stopped singing.

Tidus was the last to stop, still humming to himself as Seymour wrapped his arms around his waist.

"It's Yuna. I can just tell. She's taking on Sin in another way. She's going to end it once and for all."

Not responding, Seymour leant down and pressed his lips against the back of Tidus' neck, only for the blonde to spin away, smirking and jabbing a finger into his chest.

"You, have meetings to finish before you can get any of this!"

He ran off laughing, twirling around observing guado's joyfully.

Seymour allowed a contented smile before returning to his meeting.

* * *

Seymour sat listening to the same Yevonite's continue to babble away, trying to keep his look of intense interest while his mind wandered out of the halls to his young mate. However he was focussed enough to realise when the Yevonite stopped speaking mid-sentence, his eyes flickering to the doors.

Coming back to his senses, Seymour realised the source of distraction to be loud murmuring and concerned yelling from outside of his home.

Standing, frustrated to have his meeting interrupted, he headed to the door only for it to swing open and a guado to face him, panicked.

"Maester Seymour! Something's wrong!"

Before he could say anything more, Tidus sprang into the room, once more crashing himself into Seymour's chest.

However this time, something was different.

Looking down at the blonde in his arms, he took in the shivering, along with the wetness of his cheeks being pressed into his chest.

Taking hold of his spouse by the upper-arm, he pulled him away to face him.

"Tidus, what's wrong?" Seymour questions urgently, looking into the panic-stricken eyes.

"I don't know what's happening! I don't want to go!"

Before Seymour can question him further, a small boy materialises by the door.

"We are finished. The Fayth are ending. Sin is defeated and our dreams can terminate. You are our dream Tidus," the boy in his arms shivered viciously at that, "you are our dream, from our Zanarkand, brought here to bring about the defeat of Sin. You have brought about that change, giving a Summoner enough hope to defy the ways set up by Yuu Yevon. Now we can sleep without dreams."

The boy stops speaking, allowing Tidus to turn violently, thrusting an arm in front of him in denial.

"I don't want to fade! I don't want to leave! I'm happy here! You can't just make me leave when you're done here! You can't control me like that!"

The boy didn't shift, providing no feelings of sympathy. "You cannot leave, for you never were."

The blonde blitzball player fell to his knees, shaking with tears falling from his face. "I am real! Don't talk about me as if I'm just some storybook that comes to a close when all evil is defeated! There's more to me than that! There's more! Please… Please!"

"There is no other way."  
Seymour watched, in disbelief as the Fayth once more faded, leaving Tidus weeping on the floor, crying out unbelievingly.

He sank to the floor, placing his arms around his beloved, watching as his whole body began to waver, drifting in and nearly out of sight.

And suddenly there was nothing under his arms, but they remained hovering protectively around the blonde.

"Tidus… Tidus" he gently crooned until their eyes connected. Slowly he dipped his head, waiting several millimetres away from Tidus' lips until the blonde moved to cover the distance. There was no contact, but there was feeling.

They meant something to each other, and that was something that could not be dreamt up, something too true and undeniable that was Tidus.

And finally there was but a glimmer of the young male remaining, still keeping eye contact with his husband.

"I love you Tidus, and I will find a way to bring you back to me."

* * *

Yuna smiled brightly as they crossed the Thunder Plains. Even Rikku could not be scared by the incessant bolts of lightning as they headed for Guadosalam to demand their friend back.

They had defeated Sin, completely and entirely. He would not return to Spira anymore, and they had not sacrificed any of her guardians. Auron had departed at the end, leaving for the farplane with his tasks complete and now they could return to force the evil Seymour Guado to release Tidus, whom she… for he could most certainly not argue with a High Summoner.

She had presented herself at Bevelle, hoping that he also would be there, but he wasn't. So after informing the world of Sin's destruction, she found out that Seymour was residing in Guadosalam at present from Shelinda.

The group had departed before Shelinda could explain that Maester Seymour was not to be disturbed.

Reaching Guadosalam was a joyous moment for the group, finally just a step away from being reunited with Tidus.

However they were struck dumb by the sombre mood that overwhelmed them as they entered.

The entire Guado population was morose, dressed in white, the guado colour of mourning. They ignored the glares of resentment as they made their way towards Seymour's dwelling where Tromell met them by the door.

"Maester Seymour has been expecting you for some time now." He turned and led them into the guado's meeting chamber to find Seymour lounging at the head of the room, looking disheartened and lacking interest in the food before him as his finger drew circles in the glass of water beside him.

Yuna drew herself up impressively, having gained massive amounts of self-confidence from her quest.

"Maester Seymour, as High Summoner, I demand the release of my guardian, Lord Tidus!"

He didn't look up at them, morosely pulling his finger from the water and flicking it to remove the drops that remained.

"He's gone."

Her breath was blocked, "you let him go?" she asked, hopeful.

"No, he's gone."

She frowned, not at all impressed with the immature lack of proper answer.

"Where has he gone, Seymour!" she asked, growing frustrated.

"I don't know."

"Explain yourself! Or prepare yourself!" her guardians drew their weapons' as her staff materialised in her hand.

Finally he turned to face her and she could not stop herself from gasping at the deep sadness that filled his gaze.

"The Fayth took him."

She gave him a blank look, "The Fayth are gone."

He smirked ruefully, "Where have the Fayth gone?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly." His smirk disappeared. "I will allow you to see… our last moments together."

She was unable to respond before the lights dimmed, and once more she watched a holographic projection play in the room.

As it finished, she gasped for breath, unable to gain any air around the sobs wracking her body.

"If that is all," Seymour began, "I would like for you to leave. The Guado have not finished their mourning yet, and it is a personal time for us. He will be much missed among all of the Guado."

He stood, not waiting for them to leave, and retreated into the secret tunnelling beneath the mansion to where he and Tidus has consummated their love, not wishing to leave.

* * *

Quite a sad ending, I know.

This story, like 'A Ninja and His Dragon' has been on my computer for quite a while now, and finally I decided to complete it.

Depending on the response I get from this, and if I can force myself to begin it, there should be a sequel i.e. X-2

And, if you review I would like your opinion on something for the potential sequel…

Well, we all know that from X to X-2, Yuna looses the 'innocent girl' look and comes out in hot pants and a kinda revealing top, along with many other outfits of a similar kind… Would people like Seymour to do similar, aka leathers? Cause for me personally, that would just be hawt!

Let me know what you think!!!

(1) – Somehow with Seymour, I always want to slip into Pride and Prejudice style English.

(2) - For those of you who did not get this part, I'm not sure if I made it clear enough, Seymour cut his nails so he wouldn't hurt Tidus while preparing him before sex. I did attempt to write a smut, but it was deemed badly written by myself so I decided to leave it out. If you would like the smut put in, message me and I'll do my best, or if anyone would like to write a smut for this fic then feel free!!!


End file.
